Final Fantasy V enemy abilities
This is a list of abilities used by enemies that appear in the game Final Fantasy V. The list of attacks is sorted alphabetically according to their names in the Game Boy Advance version of the game. Attacks # A } |Damages and inflicts Old and Sap |Duelist, Steel Fist |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Aero !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Aero !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Deals minor wind damage to a party member |Moldwynd, Gigas, Magissa, Mykale, Azulmagia, Defeater |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Aero 3 !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Aero 3 !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Deals major wind damage |Enchanted Fan, Magic Dragon, Elm Gigas, Crystal, Baldanders, Azulmagia, Neo Exdeath, Dark Elemental, Enuo, Cherie, Ziggurat Gigas |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Almagest !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Almagest !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Major Holy elemental damage on all party members, inflicts Sap |Hades, Neo Exdeath, Neo Shinryu, Enuo |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|AquaRake !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|AquaRake !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Deals water elemental damage to all party members |Dhorme Chimera, Manticore, Leviathan, Bahamut, Azulmagia, Crystal, Enuo, Famed Mimic Gogo, Aquagel |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Arise !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Arise !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Revives a KO'ed target with full HP. |Purobolos |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Atomic Ray !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Atomic Ray !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Medium Fire elemental damage to all party members |Bahamut, Gorgimera, Omega, Omega Mk.II, Red Dragon, Shinryu, Twintania |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Axe !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Physical non-elemental damage to one character. |Drippy |} B } |Inflicts Petrify on a target |Cockatrice, Tot Aevis |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Berserk !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Berserk !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Target is unable to be controlled and attacks randomly. Attack and Speed increases. |Enuo, Fury, Mammon, Treant |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Bite !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Bite !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Non-elemental physical damage to one character. |Cur Nakk, Lycaon, Wild Nakk |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Bio !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Bio !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Moderate non-elemental damage and Sap. |Bio Soldier, Calofisteri, Enuo, Ex-Death (1st), Flaremancer, Fury, Omniscient, Phobos |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Blaster !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Blaster !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Paralyzes or kills a party member |Bandercoeurl, Grand Aevis, Omega, Omega Mk.II, Pantera, Prototype |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Blaze !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Blaze !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Major Fire elemental damage to all party members |Bahamut, Great Dragon, Ifrit, Covert, Jura Aevis, Liquid Flame, Neo Shinryu, Archeoaevis |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Image !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Blink !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Makes target evade the next 2 physical attacks. |Zephyrus |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Ice3 !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Ice3 !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Major Ice elemental damage. |Barrier, Enuo, Ex-Death (1st), Flaremancer, Fury, Melusine, Necrophobe, Neo Ex-Death, Neregeid, Omniscient |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Ice2 !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Ice2 !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Moderate Ice elemental damage. |Carbuncle, Flaremancer, Ra Mage, Omniscient, Shiva, Reflect Mage |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Ice !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Ice !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Minor Ice elemental damage. |Ice Soldier, Magisa, Mani Wizard, Omniscient, Siren, Reflect Mage |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Body Slam !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Moderate non-elemental physical damage to one character. |Bandersnatch, Bomb, Bulette, Duelist |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Bone !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Bone !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Reduces a party member's HP to single digits |Bone Dragon, Dinozombie |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Break !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Break !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts Petrify. |Carbuncle, Black Warlock, Flaremancer, Objet d'Art |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Breath Wing !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Wind elemental damage to all party members |Claret Dragon, Corbett, Crystal Dragon, Dragon Aevis, Grand Aevis, Jura Aevis, Lesser Lopros, Neo Shinryu, Rukh, Tot Aevis, Wing Raptor, Wyrm, Wyvern |} C } |Minor non-elemental physical damage to one character. |Gaelicat |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Encircle !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Encircle !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Kills a party member and remove them from battle |Alte Roite, Druid, Guardian, Mover, Omega, Omega Mk.II, Tiny Mage |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Claw !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Claw !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Minor non-elemental physical damage to one character. |Archeosaur, Mercury Bat, Poison Eagle, Steel Bat, Wing Raptor |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Knife !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages, ignoring Defense and inflicts Sap |Tonberry |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Charm !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Muddle !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts Confusion. |Apanda, Biblos, Carbuncle, Black Warlock, Imp, Omniscient, Coeurl, Sorcerer, Stalker, Tiny Mage |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Comet !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Comet !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts random damage. |Atomos, Deem Master, Fury, Neo Ex-Death |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Confuse Powder !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Minor damage and inflicts Confuse to a party member |Dragon Flower, Exoray |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Corner !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Corner !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Critical non-elemental physical damage to one character. |Headstone, Stone Mask, Ushabti |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Counter !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Attack that ignores Defenses and inflicts Sap |Iron Fist, Dueling Knight |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Critical Attack !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts double damage than a regular attack. |Behemoth, Berserker, Belphegor, Birostris, Blue Dragon, Cherie, Coral, Crystelle, Cure Beast, Cursed Being, Dark Aspic, Dechirer, Dhorme Chimera, Dragon Aevis, Executor, Flying Killer, Gel Fish, Gorgimera, Grass Tortoise, Gravitator, Great Dragon, Grenade, Hellraiser, Ice Commander, Ice Soldier, Iron Claw, King Behemoth, Lamia Queen, Land Turtle, Lemure, Little Chariot, Magic Dragon, Mammon, Mandrake, Moldwynd, Motor Trap, Mummy, Mykale, Necromancer, Neon, Nix, Oiseaurare, Orukat, Parthenope, Prototype, Red Dragon, Sahagin, Sea Devil, Shadow, Skeleton, Sleepy, Slug, Spizzner, The Damned, Thunder Anemone, Tot Aevis, Traveler, Triffid, Undead Husk, Undergrounder, Vilia, Weresnake, White Flame, Yellow Dragon, Zombie Dragon, Zu |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Crush !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages and inflicts Confuse |Landcrawler |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Cure2 !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Cure2 !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Restores moderate HP. |Calofisteri, Carbuncle, Cure Beast, Omniscient, Puruobolos, Tiny Mage, Zephyrus |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Cure3 !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Cure3 !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Restores major HP. |Fairy Orc |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Cure !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Cure !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Restores minor HP. |Omniscient, Ricard Mage, Siren |- |} D } |Minor damage and inflicts Blind to a party member |Dragon Flower, Exoray |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|BlakShock !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Black Shock !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Halves a party member's level |Black Flame, Strapparer, Ushabti, Azulmagia, Hades, Shadow, Druid |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Dance Macabre !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts Zombie to a party member |Cherie, Cursed Being, Mummy, Sword Dancer, Enuo |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Doom !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Doom !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts Death. |Alchymia, Aquathone, Carbuncle, Black Warlock, Ex-Death Soul, Fury, Necrophobe, Archeodemon |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Doom Claw !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Doom Claw !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Reduces a party member's HP to a single digit and paralyzes them |Death Claw, Treant, Gilgamesh, Soul Eater, Azulmagia, Iron Claw, Objet d'Art, Strapparer |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| | |Enuo |- !colspan="3" bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages and inflicts Petrify to a party member |Guardian, Mover, Neo Exdeath, Omega Mk.II, Unknown (Blob), Enuo |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Digestive Acid !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages and inflicts Sap to a party member |Ammonite, Devilfish, Mandrake, Unknown (Snake), Antlion |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| | |Enuo |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Dischord !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Dischord !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Halves level of a party member |Achelon, Byblos, Druid, Enkidu, Gilgamesh, Tunneller, Antlion, Apanda |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Dispel !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Dispel !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Removes positive statuses. |Ex-Death (1st), Neo Ex-Death, Tiny Mage |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Dive !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Non-elemental physical damage to one character. |Aquagel, Cockatrice, Sea Ibis |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Condemnd !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Condemnd !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |KOs one party member after 30 seconds |Exdeath, Hades, Azulmagia, The Damned, Unknown (Skeleton) |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Drain !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Drain !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Steal HP from target to restore own HP. |Apanda, Biblos, Calofisteri, Carbuncle, Black Warlock, Farfarello, Fury, Magisa, Omniscient, Ricard Mage, Catoblepas, Soul Eater |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Non-elemental damage to one character and absorbs HP from character equal to damage dealt. |Enuo |} E } |Major Earth elemental damage to all party members |Bahamut, Catastrophe, Crystal, Titan |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Earthquake !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Earthquake !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Major Earth elemental attack to all party members |Ankheg, Gil Turtle, Great Dragon, Neo Shinryu, Omega, Omega Mk.II, Undergrounder |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Eight Arms !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Moderate non-elemental physical damage to one character. |Moogle Eater, Octokraken |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Elbow !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Ignores Defense |Duelist, Gigas |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Electrocute !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Minor Lightning elemental damage to a party member |Gilgamesh, Gorgimera, Guardian, Octokraken, Ramuh |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Embrace !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflict Petrify |Lemure, Medusa |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Entangle !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages and causes Paralyze to a party member |Aspis, Jura Aevis, Leviathan, Python, Unknown (Snake), Weresnake, White Serpent |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Entice !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts Confuse |Lamia, Lamia Queen, Medusa, Melusine, Parthenope |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Heal !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Remedy !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Removes negative statuses except Doom |Calofisteri, Carbuncle |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Demon's Eye !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Evil Eye !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Petrifies a party member |Achelon, Catastrophe, Catoblepas, Grand Aevis, Medusa, Orukat, Shinryu, Enuo |} F } |Damages and inflicts Old |Aegir, Karlabos |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Fin !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Attacks that inflicts Poison |Corbett, Pas de Seul, Rajiformes, Stingray |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Fire2 !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Fire2 !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Moderate Fire elemental damage. |Executor, Carbuncle, Flaremancer, Ifrit, Ra Mage, Liquid Flame, Omniscient, Reflect Mage |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Fire3 !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Fire !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Major Fire elemental damage. |Barrier, Enuo, Ex-Death (1st), Flaremancer, Fury, Liquid Flame, Melusine, Necrophobe, Neo Ex-Death, Omniscient, Triton |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Fire !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Fire !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Minor Fire elemental damage. |Magisa, Mani Wizard, Reflect Mage |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Emission !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Burn Ray !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Deals fire damage |Prototype, Flame Thrower, Mecha Head, Omega, Omega Mk.II, Triton, Great Dragon, Azulmagia, Claret Dragon, Mindflayer |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Flare !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Flare !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Major non-elemental damage. |Barrier, Enuo, Ex-Death (Final), Famed Mimic Gogo, Necrophobe, Neo Ex-Death, Omniscient, Archeodemon |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Flash !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Flash !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Blinds all the party members |Headstone, Crew Dust, Ramuh, Neon, Gilgamesh, Necrophobe, Azulmagia, Orukat, Parthenope, Stone Mask |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Flee !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Flees from battle |Antlion, Big Horn, Desert Killer, Frost Bull, Garula, Gilgamesh, Kornago, Magic Pot, Pantera, Sergeant, Shield Dragon, Skull Eater |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Float !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Float !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Avoid Earth elemental damage. |Chrono Controller, Omniscient |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Flying Knee !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Moderate non-elemental physical damage to one character. |Ziggurat Gigas |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Frost !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Ice elemental damage to all party members |Bahamut, Blue Dragon, Famed Mimic Gogo, Gorgimera, Jura Aevis, Lesser Lopros, Manticore, Nereid, Wendigo |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Frostbite !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Minor Ice elemental damage on all party members |Istory Lythos, Mini Dragon |} G } |Deals physical damage based on the user's and target's levels |Goblin, Black Goblin, Gilgamesh, Gobbledygook, Azulmagia, Sahagin, Nix |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Grand Cross !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Grand Cross !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts a variety of random status effects to the entire party |Neo Exdeath, Enuo |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Quarter !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Demi2 !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Reduces HP by 1/8. |Deem Master, Enuo, Gravitator, Omniscient, Atomos |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Demi !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Demi !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Reduces HP by 1/2. |Deem Master, Ex-Death (1st), Hole, Omniscient, Atomos |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|100 Gs !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Removes Float from all party members |Catastrophe, Ex-Death |} H } |Moderate physical damage. |Stone Golem |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|High Kick !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages and inflicts Paralyze to a party member |Duelist, Ifrit, Sword Dancer |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Holy !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Holy !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Major Holy elemental damage. |Barrier, Enuo, Ex-Death (Final), Famed Mimic Gogo, Halicarnassus, Minotaur, Neo Ex-Death |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Horn !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Moderate non-elemental damage to one character. |Big Horn, Frost Bull |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Hose !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Non-elemental damage to one character. |Aquagel |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Hurricane !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Reduces a party member's HP to single digit |Gilgamesh, Iron Giant, Ironclad, Necrophobe, Wendigo, Ziggurat Gigas, Abductor, Enuo |} I } |Major Ice elemental damage to all party members |Bahamut, Blue Dragon, Famed Mimic Gogo, Neo Shinryu, Nereid, Shinryu, Twintania |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Image !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Image !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Causes two physical attacks to Miss |Assassin |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Incisor !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Incisor !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Powerful physical attack that never miss. |Skull Eater, Nutkin, Soul Eater |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Interceptor !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Counterattack on a party member |Mecha Head |} K } |Inflicts Confuse to a party member |Moss Fungus, Shield Dragon |} L } | |Duelist, Elm Gigas |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|L2 Old !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|L2 Old !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Casts Old on all party members whose levels are a multiple of 2 |Magic Dragon, Level Checker, Azulmagia, Executor, Shinryu, Level Tricker |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|L3 Flare !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|L3 Flare !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Casts Flare on all party members whose levels are a multiple of 3 |Exdeath, Level Checker, Azulmagia, Executor, Shinryu, Tunneller, Red Dragon, Archeosaur, Enuo |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|L4 Qrtr !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|L4 Qyarter !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Casts Graviga on all party members whose levels are a multiple of 4 |Ghidra, Level Tricker, Level Checker, Azulmagia, Executor, Enuo |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|L5 Doom !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|L5 Doom !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Casts Death on all party members whose levels are a multiple of 5 |Page 64, Level Checker, Azulmagia, Executor, Enuo, Level Tricker |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Scan !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Scan !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |See target's vital statistics. |Omniscient, Siren, Tiny Mage |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Lick !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages and inflicts Sap to a party member |Mindflusher, Poltergeist |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Lightning !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Lightning !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Major Lightning elemental damage to all party members |Bahamut, Ghidra, Hydra, Jura Aevis, Neo Shinryu, Ramuh, Shinryu, Yellow Dragon |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|LitlSong !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|LitlSong !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Casts Mini on a party member |Mini Magician, Gilgamesh, Cherie, Farfarello, Azulmagia, Vilia, Mykale |} M } | |Mani Wizard |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Magnet !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Switches back row party members to front row |Druid, Liquid Flame, Magnetite |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Gamma Ray !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts Stop |Motor Trap |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Mega Flare !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Mega Flare !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Major non-elemental damage to all party members |Bahamut, Twintania, Archeodemon |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| | |Enuo |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Meteo !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Meteo !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |4 non-elemental hits for random damage. |Deem Master, Enuo, Ex-Death (1st), Ex-Death (Final), Gogo, King Behemoth, Neo Ex-Death |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Guardian !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Guardian !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Casts Protect, Shell, and Float on the group |Azulmagia, Shinryu, Neo Shinryu, Ironclad, Stingray, Tiny Mage |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|MindBlst !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|MindBlst !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages and paralyzes a party member |Wendigo, Twintania, Mindflayer, Azulmagia |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Mineuchi !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages and inflict Paralyze |Numb Blade |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Size !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Mini !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts or cures Mini. |Fury, Omniscient, Ramuh, Tiny Mage |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Missile !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Missile !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Reduces a party member's HP to ¼ |Prototype, Rocket Launcher, Enkidu, Gilgamesh, Mecha Head, Soul Cannon, Azulmagia, Motor Trap |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Moon Flute !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Moon Flute !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Casts Berserk on all party members |Page 256, Jackanapes, Mykale |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Mustard Bomb !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Mustard Bomb !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages and inflicts Sap to a party member |Little Chariot, Mecha Head, Omega, Omega Mk.II, Prototype |} N } |Inflicts Blind and Silence on a target |Cactus, Gatling, Gloom Widow, Hedgehog, Killer Bee, Silent Bee, Water Scorpion |} O P } |Removes negative status effects |Apanda |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Paraclete !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Raise a KOd party member into a Zombie |Fairy Orc, Grand Aevis |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Paralyze Powder !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Minor damage and inflicts Paralyze to a party member |Dragon Flower, Exoray |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Pincer !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Moderate non-elemental damage to one character. |Acrophies, Devil Crab |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Venom !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Venom !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Minor non-elemental damage and Poison |Calofisteri, Enuo, Flaremancer, Omniscient |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Poison Breath !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Poison Breath !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Major attack, inflicts Poison to all party members |Archeosaur, Bahamut, Dinozombie, Ghidra, Grand Aevis, Neo Shinryu, Shinryu, Tyrannosaur, Zombie Dragon |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Poison Powder !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Minor damage and inflicts Poison to a party member |Dragon Flower, Exoray |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Toad Song !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Toad Song !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Casts Toad on a party member |Azulmagia, Elf Toad, Archeotoad, Kornago, Farfarello, Gilgamesh, Lemure, Vilia |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Possess !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Sacrifice self to kill a party member |Unknown (Slime) |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Armor !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Protes !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Reduces damage from physical attacks. |Biblos, Calofisteri, Carbuncle, Enuo, Gilgamesh (Big Bridge), Necromancer, Siren, Zephyrus, Apanda |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Punishment !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Sacrifices self for large damage to the entire party |Soul Cannon |} Q } |Damages and inflicts Sap to a party member |Desert Killer, Sandworm, Spizzner |} R } |Inflicts Blind, Silence and Sap |Galajelly, Moss Fungus, Omega, Omega Mk.II, Phobos |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Raise !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Life !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Revives a KO'ed target in Critical. |Hellraiser |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Ray !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages and inflict Paralyze |Liquid Flame, Medusa |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Reaper's Sword !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Attack with a chance to instantly kill a party member |Exdeath's Soul, Hades, Enuo |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Wall !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Wall !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Bounce spells back at enemy party. |Calofisteri, Omniscient |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Regen !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Regen !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Target restores HP at set intervals. |Calofisteri, Deem Master, Enuo, Magisa, Omniscient |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Remedy !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Fully heals target's HP |Alte Roite, Famed Mimic Gogo, Gilgamesh, Magic Pot |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Reset !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Return !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Starts battle over. |Omniscient |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Reverse Polarity !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Switches the row of party members |Crystelle, Twin Lizard, Guardian, Halicarnassus, Mecha Head, Parthenope, Unknown (Blob) |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Ribbit !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Turns target into a frog |Alchymia, Halicarnassus |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Right Claw !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages and inflicts Sap |Sand Bear |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Rocket Punch !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts damage equal to half of target's max HP and inflicts Confuse |Gilgamesh, Iron Giant, Ironclad, Rocket Launcher |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Roulette !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Roulette !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Randomly targets one ally or enemy and KOs it |Parthenope, Azulmagia, Death Dealer, Shinryu, Hades |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Rush !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages and inflicts Sap to a party member |Garula, Ghidra, Hydra, Ironback, Liquid Flame, Neo Garula, Tatou |} S } |Damages and inflicts Sap to a party member |Crew Dust, Twin Lizard, Imp, Unknown (Skeleton), Unknown (Slime), Unknown (Snake), Unknown (Blob) |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Search !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Indicates next target |Level Checker, Omega Mk.II |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Exploder !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Exploder !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |KOs the monster and deals damage equal to its HP to a party member |Azulmagia, Motor Trap, Bomb, Purobolos, Grenade, Gilgamesh, Prototype |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Shell !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Shell !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Reduces damage from magic attacks. |Calofisteri, Carbuncle, Gilgamesh (Big Bridge), Halicarnassus, Harvester, Hades, Necromancer, Zephyrus, Tiny Mage |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Sickle !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| | |Harvester, Hades |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Mute !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Mute !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts Silence. |Fury, Omniscient, Siren |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Silver Powder !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Minor damage and inflicts Old to a party member |Dragon Flower, Exoray |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Slap !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages and inflicts Paralyze |Lamia |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Sleep !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Sleep !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts Sleep. |Ricard Mage, Siren, Sleepy |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Slimer !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts Slow |Aquathorn, Cray Claw, Devourer, Page 128, Rock Slug, Slug, Unknown (Slime), Unknown (Snake) |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Sling !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages and inflicts Poison |Ronkan Knight, Sekhmet |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Slow !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Slow !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts Slow |Deem Master, Omniscient, Ricard Mage, Atomos |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Slow2 !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Slow !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts Slow on the party. |Black Warlock, Deem Master, Enuo, Fury, Atomos |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Spear !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Moderate physical damage. |Fairy Orc |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Spirit Blast !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Moderate physical damage. |Galajelly |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Spore !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Spore !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts Poison |Aegir, Coral, Lemure, Moss Fungus, Sandboil, Unknown (Blob) |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Dancehall Daze !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts Sleep to a party member |Cherie, Gilgamesh, Grand Mummy, Medusa, Shadow Dancer |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Stop !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Stop !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts Stop. |Calofisteri, Carbuncle, Black Warlock, Fury, Omniscient, Ricard Mage |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Strong Attack !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages, ignores Evasion |Duelist, Flaremancer, Steel Fist |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Wave Cannon !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Major damage to all party members equal to half of a character's maximum HP. |Mecha Head, Omega, Omega Mk.II, Soul Cannon, Wave Cannon |} T } |Moderate to heavy non-elemental damage to one character. |Adamantite Golem, Forza, Iron Muscles |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Tail !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Moderate non-elemental damage to one character. |Bone Dragon, Desertpede, Leviathan, Mythril Dragon, Stray Cat, White Serpent, Wyrm |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Tail Screw !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Tail Screw !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Reduces a party member's HP to single digits |Claret Dragon, Cray Claw, Karlabos |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Takedown !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Always hits |Iron Giant, Ironclad |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Ten Arms !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| | |Devourer, Sucker |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Terminate !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Ends a battle |Mover |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Thrust !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| | |Reflect Knight |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Bolt3 !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Bolt3 !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Major Lightning elemental damage. |Barrier, Enuo, Ex-Death (1st), Flaremancer, Fury, Melusine, Necrophobe, Neo Ex-Death, Omniscient |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Bolt2 !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Bolt2 !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Moderate Lightning elemental damage. |Carbuncle, Flaremancer, Ra Mage, Omniscient, Ramuh, Reflect Mage |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Bolt !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Bolt !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Minor Lightning elemental damage. |Magisa, Mani Wizard, Siren, Reflect Mage |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Tidal Wave !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Major Water elemental attack on all party members |Leviathan, Neo Shinryu, Shinryu, Twintania |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Time Slip !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Casts Old and Sleep on a party member |Traveler, Gilgamesh, Azulmagia, Cherie |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Toad !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Toad !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts or cures Toad |Apanda, Byblos, Flaremancer, Garula (Walz Tower), Omniscient, Sorcerer |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Toe Kick !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Moderate non-elemental damage to one character. |Shadow Dancer |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Pep Up !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Pep Up !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Fully restores target's HP and MP. KOs the user afterward |Mythril Dragon, Gargoyle, Birostris, Calcruthl, Devilfish, Mover |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Turtle !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Turtle !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Major damages and inflicts various status effects |Gil Turtle |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Tusk !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts Blind |Blind Wolf |} V } |Attacks twice and inflicts Sap to party member |Necrophobe, Neo Exdeath |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Red Feast !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Red Feast !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Drain HP from a party member equal to the difference between the user's current HP and maximum HP, up to the target's current HP |Steel Bat, Blood Slime, Abductor, Zombie Dragon, Enkidu, Dark Aspic, Python, Mercury Bat, Azulmagia, Achelon, Dechirer, Shadow |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Vanish !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Instant death to a party member |Alchymia |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Venomous Clasp !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages and inflicts Poison |Siren (Undead) |} W } |Inflicts Slow |Byblos, Druid, Gloom Widow, Moss Fungus, Tarantula |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|White Hole !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|White Hole !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Instantly kills and Petrifies a party member |Neo Shinryu, Exdeath |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|WhitWind !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|WhitWind !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Restores the group's HP equal to the caster's HP |Enchanted Fan, Azulmagia, Dark Elemental, Enkidu, White Flame, Hellraiser |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Wing Attack !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Inflicts damage and Poison |Grand Aevis, Lesser Lopros |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Wormhole !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Removes a KO'ed party member from battle. |Atomos |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Wring !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Damages and inflicts Blind, Poison and Paralyze |Assassin, Yojimbo |} X Y } |Damages and inflicts Sap |Assassin, Ninja |} Z } |Major attack, and randomly inflicts Zombie |Archeosaur, Bahamut, Neo Shinryu, Shield Dragon, Shinryu |- !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Zombie Powder !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"|Zombie Powder !bgcolor="#CCCCFF"| |Minor damage and inflicts Zombie to a party member |Dragon Flower, Exoray, Grand Aevis, Necromancer, Rukh,neo shinryu |} Category:Final Fantasy V Abilities